


needy.

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Hop, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Giving, Hop's Mom Fucking Sucks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation Kink, Intercrural Sex, NOT FROM LEON, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Platonic Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Breasts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, bg glorvic, but it’s not really platonic lol, gender roles but make it sexy, sugar daddy leon, wingwoman elesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Leon loves his little sister, a bit too much. Hop knows this, but wishes her brother would take care of her in a different way.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	needy.

**Author's Note:**

> hard mode: take a drink whenever you see 'want' 'princess' or 'baby girl'
> 
> this ones for you eggy.

Hop was well aware that her older brother would do anything for her. Playing as children Hop had misjudged her steps while balancing on the stone wall surrounding their house and went tumbling to the ground, closing her eyes in preparation for the sick thud of her body hitting the dirt.

Except it never came. When Hop opened her eyes she was looking straight into her brothers own, honey gold and full of concern. “Hop?” Leon caressed her face softly. “Are you okay?”

Hop opened her mouth to reply but before she could she was being ripped away from her hero’s grasp. “Leon!” Their mother tutted. “Oh honey, your knees!”

Hop gathered her wits, sitting on her bum while their mother brought Leon up to his feet. His jeans were worn through in the knees and blood blotted through the denim. He must have taken an outfielders slide to catch her, saving her pain in exchange for his own.

Their mother pulled Leon away to treat his wounds but Leon kept steady eye contact with Hop the whole way, looking over his shoulder as their mother berates him for playing rough. 

Ever since then Hop knew that her brother was her hero, and she was his beloved princess.

—

The gifts started when she was thirteen. Leon has been the champion for seven years, leaving Hop alone at home at the whims of her mother. It was fine, most of the time. As she grew into a young woman Hop relaxed with a sad clarity that her mother didn’t love her, at least as much as she did Leon. But Hop persisted, doing her chores and cooking dinner without complaint.

Before Leon had left them, Hop would ask him to read her a story and Leon would always pick her favorite, Cinderella. The idea of Rattatas turning into Rapidashes always made her laugh, but her favorite part was when the story was over and Leon would nervously press a feather-light kiss to her lips, like her own Prince Charming. 

But now she was thirteen, and she had wants as well as needs. She wanted to be seen on the big screen _ ,  _ she wanted things to call her own, not just old hand me downs. She wanted Leon. And she wanted the new limited edition Toxel Build-A-Mon. 

“Mum?” She approached the woman sitting on the couch cautiously. “I was wondering if… I know my birthday isn’t coming up soon but…”

Hops heart sunk in her chest at her mother's weary sigh. “Hop.” She says sternly. “You  _ know _ we can’t just dip into Leon’s allowance for us every time you want a new toy.”

Hop sighed deeply. “Of course Mum. I was only asking-“

“Well next time don’t ask!” Her mother snapped. “You should know better.”

Hop only nodded, fighting tears as she turned away and up the stairs. It was hard keeping her breathing even in her mother’s presence but she knows if she cries things would only get worse. But in the solace of her room she’s free to sob quietly, face screwing up as fat ugly tears rolled down her face and stained her pillow. 

_ Bzzrt! Leon is calling! _

Hop willed her shallow breathing to cease. Of course Leon would call at the worst time. She wiped her tears away until she looked somewhat presentable, straightening her crumpled clothes and forcing a small smile. 

“Hi Lee!” She says as cheerfully as she can manage.

Her brother's handsome face immediately falls. At twenty he was already the face of Galar, modeling for magazines and advertisements that Hop dutifully cut out and tucked away in a shamefully binder under her bed. “What’s wrong princess?” Leon's deep voice was a soothing balm over her and Hop can’t help the small hiccup that erupts from her on instinct. 

“Oh, baby girl.” Leon says and Hop sucks her head. 

“It’s nothing.” She wipes her eyes. “Just a bad day.” 

“Well what can I do to make it a good day?” Leon smiles at her, not the one he flashes at the cameras after a match but a soft little thing always saved for her.

Hop wraps her arms around herself, wishing Leon was there to do it for her. “Can you… just stay here? While I go to sleep?” 

“Of course baby girl. Anything for my princess.” 

Hop laid down on her bed, curled up on her side. “Thank you Lee.” She says dreamily. 

“Sweet dreams baby girl.” Leon sighs as Hop drifts off to sleep, her small chest rising and falling evenly. 

Unbeknownst to Hop, Leon kept the call going for another few hours. Just watching his baby sister sleep, her furrowed brow smoothing out as she loses herself in dreams. Her small mouth falls open as she sighs in her sleep and Leon swallows hard, his face flushing red before he finally cuts the call. 

The next morning Hop awakens- after a wonderful dream of being rescued from a tower by a prince with golden eyes- to the smell of breakfast. Running the sleep from her eyes she descends the stairs in confusion. Usually she was the one that made breakfast, the only reason she wouldn’t was when…

Her face lights up in realization and she jumps down the few remaining stairs. “Lee!”

“There’s my Sleeping Beauty!” Leon catches her in his arms effortlessly, spinning her around. Hop laughed gleefully as Leon set her down. 

“Why are you here?” Hop clutches onto his arms, her small hands looking even smaller around his large forearm. 

“What, do you not want me here?” Leon jokes, bringing her in for a hug. His larger body folds around her, the tip of her head barely reaching past his chest. Leon buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. Lavender and vanilla. His favorite scent.

Hop giggled, playfully pushing Leon away but Lee doesn’t let her out. “Oh shut up! You know what I mean. Isn’t there some important champion stuff you should be doing?”

“Hey.” Leon pulls her away just far enough to lock eyes with her. “ _ Nothing’s  _ more important than my baby girl.” 

Hop flusters and lies against her brother's broad torso. “Okay.” She says softly. 

Leon kisses her on the top of her head. “Besides, I have a present for you.”

She looks up again. “You do?” Her eyes are full of golden wonder. 

Leon drags a knuckle down her face. “I do.” He says lovingly, voice laced with an emotion Hop can’t contemplate the deepness of. Leon reaches deep into his pocket with his free hand and pulls out an iconic red and white sphere.

Hop gasps in delight. “You got me a Pokémon?!” She clutches onto his wrist in disbelief. “Really? For me?”

“All for you.” He grabs her hands gently, placing them over the ball. “Go on.”

Hop takes the ball in wonder, looking back at Leon to ask for permission. Leon kisses her on the temple and Hop takes it as a go ahead. She tosses the ball in the air and there's a flash of light-

“ _ Baaaa!”  _ There’s a fleecy Wooloo on the floor and it takes a wobbly step before falling over and rolling to a stop before Hop’s feet. “Baa!”

Hop swoops down to pick the ball of fluff up off the ground, holding it close. The Wooloo instinctively nuzzles into her, closing its eyes with another soft baa.

Tears gather at the corners of Hop’s eyes. “Leee _ eeee.”  _ Her voice warbles. 

Leon's immediately on her. “What? Is it okay? Do you want something else? Should I not have?” 

Hop shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love him.” She sobs. “Thank you Lee.”

Without thinking about it she craned her neck up, tilting her head back and placing a soft kiss on Leon's lips. It was purely instinct, they’ve done it a hundred times before when they were younger. 

But Leon wasn’t young anymore and he moans softly, shuddering under that small touch. His hands twitch at Hops sides, wanting nothing more than to hold her there, bring her in  _ closer-  _

Hop pulls away and Leon’s hands fall. 

“He’ll be my prince!” Hop declares, spinning around the room as if in dance. “A prince for the princess!”

“I thought I was your prince…” Leon says dejectedly. 

Hop comes to a stop, smiling widely. “No, you’re the king!” She says proudly. “The king of Galar!”

Leon feels a sense of pride wash over him. He'd be the king if Hop wanted. He’d be the fool if Hop wanted. 

“The kind of Galar, the king of Galar!” Hop sang as she spun around the room, holding her new Wooloo out in front of her “My big brother’s the king of Galar!” Leon laughed, his heart overflowing at the sight before him. The sad tears from last night were nowhere to be seen, replaced with tears of joy. 

At least until a third figure entered the room. Hop stopped in her tracks as their mothers shadow stretched across the room menacingly, holding Wooloo close. Their mum raised an eyebrow at Hop first, and then Leon. “A Pokémon? Really?”

“It was a gift!” Hop bites back before remembering herself. “From Lee.” She finishes weakly.

“It’s on you to take care of it. Training it, feeding it, washing it. Don’t expect me to help!” Their mother wagged a finger at Hop rudely and Leon felt something dark curl in his gut. 

“And Leon.” Their mother turns her gaze to him, now miles softer. Leon sees Hop sigh in relief behind her. “Next time ask me first okay? I don’t need another little riffraff making a mess around here-“

“I’ll buy Hop whatever I want.” Leon interrupts. “And if you're worried about cleaning, I’ll buy you a maid.” It’s a stare down between the two of them, Hop caught between with her poor eyes bouncing around like she’s watching a table tennis match. 

Their mother steps back, swallowing a ball of anger. Hop sighs. Leon was trying to help, but it would only come back to bite Hop. Their mother would never snap back at Leon, but Hop was open season as soon as her brother left. But Hop appreciated the thought.

“Alright then.” Their mother says, lips pressed into a thin line. “I’ll go back to cooking I suppose.” She turns stiffly and walks away, Hop watching her with nervous anticipation. 

Leon’s around her immediately, pulling her in close to his chest. “I mean it Hop.” He says softly, into her ear. “Anything.” 

Hop hears the catch in his voice like he’s making a confession. She curls into his warmth with a soft sigh, blinking up at his unreadable expression. “All I want is you, Lee.” She has to reach up on her tippy toes to kiss him again, but this time she catches the quick flash of his tongue licking his lips as she rests her head in the crook of his shoulder. 

She smiles where Leon can’t see, a devious satisfaction settling deep in her bones. Hop sighs, rubbing her cheek against Leon's shoulder. “Thank you for the present Lee.” She says again.

“Of course baby girl.” Leon says, and Hop thinks she understands the emotions there a little better than before.

—

Hop gets presents mailed to her every week. Well, there have been a few times her present has gone “missing” before reaching the mailbox but usually it just took a quick call to Leon to fix it (Hop would ignore her mother’s terse call in the hallway, smiling smugly while painting her nails a lovely yellow.) The next day her present would be in the mailbox, just a day late. And Leon would be sure to make it up to her next week. 

Leon sent her all sorts of gifts; clothes, jewelry, toys. She didn’t request anything in particular but if she maybe mentioned offhand how pretty Sonia’s sweater was and Leon decided Hop just  _ had  _ to have the whole collection it came from, then it was just him doing his job as a good brother. 

But Hop did her research, knowing it was much more than that. She came across a page on love languages, searching on her brand new Rotom phone. 

_ Giving and receiving gifts.  _ Hop hums thoughtfully, chewing on her perfectly manicured nail. So that was how Leon showed his love, but how can Hop show it back? She couldn’t exactly give the same kind of presents Leon did, and she hardly thought her arts and crafts would settle. 

So nothing physical, but she’s always been a smart girl.

Her latest present was a soft Charizard hoodie and this time instead of calling Leon up to thank him she snapped a quick picture of her and her Wooloo in the mirror, tugging the oversized piece of clothing down down over her sleep shorts. 

Leon didn’t reply and Hop spent the night chewing her lip in nerves. Was that too far? Did she ruin it? Hop curled into her bed, Wooloo cuddling in close to her.

She wakes up in the morning to a shout. “What the  _ hell  _ is all this?!”

Hop slinks down the stairs, nervously peeking around the corner- but what she sees makes her jaw drop. 

Leon is there, directing some moving Machamps. “Come on, bring it all in.”

“Leon what are you  _ doing _ !” Their mother crows. “Who is this!?”

“Be gentle with those boxes _!”  _ Another voice, an unknown female. “This equipment is more expensive than you can possibly imagine!”

Hop may not recognize the voice, but the striking figure in her living room is unmistakable. “ _ Elesa? _ ” Elesa, the famous model and Gym Leader from Unova? In her house!?!?

All three heads turn at her voice and Hop shrinks back behind the corner, her heart hammering in her chest. Hop hears her mother exclaim her disapproval loudly, and then stomp out the door.

“Hoppip?” Leon’s soft voice calls out to her. “Come on out here baby girl.”

Hop has no choice, stepping out into the room nervously, gaze set on her feet. She’s still in her pajamas, oversized hoodie and sleep shorts in front of  _ Elesa the famous model- _

Her head was grasped by the cheeks, tilted side to side as Hop’s mind spun. 

“Hey, be careful with her!” Leon calls out, wrapping a strong arm around her and pulling her back away from grasping hands. 

“I am just checking her bone structure.” Elesa sighs, putting her hands on her hips. “Although you were right, she is quite lovely. I’m sure she will be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” Hop says nervously. 

“Perfect for modeling of course!” Elesa says with a smile, taking Hops hands in hers. Leon stubbornly refuses to let her go. “Your brother came to me saying he had the most beautiful girl in the seven regions, practically demanded me to come here and give you a full shoot!”

Hop stammered, looking up at Leon who only averted his red face. “I don’t- I don’t think—“

She was cut off by Leon’s hot breath by her ear, whispering just to her. “Do it for me Hop?” He says softly, desperately. “No one else will see it, just for me.”

Hops face flushed red and she nodded her head, Elesa clapping in glee. “Lovely. Come on now, I’ll make you up.” This time Leon does let her go and Hop follows Elesa, checking back over her shoulder as she’s pulled away, 

She’s only fourteen, but the look on Leon's face can only be described as hunger. 

Elesa sets her down as her men unpack around them, handing her whatever she needed when she stuck her hand out wordlessly. “You brother loves you very much you know.”

“I know. I’m very grateful.” Hop tries to sit as still as she can as Elesa dabs the sticky foundation on her skin. 

“He loves you very  _ very  _ much. I have a knack for this sort of thing.” Elesa’s lip curls into a smirk. “I wouldn’t fly to another in the middle of the night on some random champions whim if I didn’t sense some  _ real  _ emotion behind it.”

Hop flushes darker, shifting her eyes away. “Thank you.” What else should she say?

Elesa only hums, slowly painting Hops lips a sultry pink. “He was babbling, almost incoherent. The way he talked about you… well, I didn’t expect you to be his  _ sister _ .” 

Hop laughs nervously, high and tight. Why could she possibly say to that? Hop knows the relationship between them wasn’t exactly normal, but it was what it was.

Elesa shrugs it off. “But that’s none of my business. I’m here to dress you up dolly, and we can put on a show for your big brother okay?” 

Hop nods, voice fully escaping her now. 

“Perfect.” Elesa moves to her hair, bouncing the tufts of her typical bob. “I think some waves would look good on you, or maybe curls?”

“I-I think-“ Hop finally speaks up. “I think Leon prefers my normal hair.” 

The grin on Elesa's face makes Hop feel like she’s confessed to a crime. “Of course he does dear, but we’re trying to surprise him. I won’t do much with it then, just a bit of glitter.”

Up next is choosing an outfit and Hops worries are dashed away when she sees the collection Elesa has prepared for her. “ _ Wow _ .” She exhales, taking it all in. “How much of this is for me?”

“All of it.” Elesa says smugly. “Your brother wanted only the best for his ‘baby girl’.”

Hop flushes at how weird the words sound coming out of another person's mouth, but she can’t bring herself to care too much. “W-what should I wear first?”

“Whatever you want. But I will say…” Elesa walks around her, her sky high heels clicking on the floor with every step. “Leon was rather intrigued by this piece here.”

She holds out a dress and Hops breath escapes her in a wheeze. “T-that’s a little-“

“Mature? Yes, but there’s no room for morality in fashion, darling.” Elesa says daringly, holding the “dress” out to her. “Go, try it on.”

A dress. What a joke, this thing was more like glorified lingerie! A short,  _ sheer _ , golden dress that fell well above her knees, draping over her dark skin like honey. 

“Beautiful.” Elesa ties a large white ribbon around her waist, the ends hanging far down past the hem. When Hop catches a look at herself in the mirror she thinks she looks more like a delicately wrapped candy than a model- but remembering Leon’s hungry gaze reminds her that that might not be so bad. 

She looks closer at the mirror. “Oh!” She crosses her arms in embarrassment over her chest. “This- I need a bra!” She whispers quietly. She didn’t have much there to speak of but the fabric was transparent enough that anyone could see the small swell of her chest, her dusty pink nipples poking through the sheer fabric. 

“No, a bra would ruin the look.” Elesa says offhandedly, grabbing Hop by the arm. “Now come on, your audience is waiting.”

“I can’t go out like this!” Hop whispers hysterically. “Leon will-“

“I think Leon will be very pleased.” Elesa gives that smile again and Hop’s throat goes dry. “Now, here we are!” Elesa turns the doorknob slower than Hop’s ever experienced anything in her life. 

Hop buries her face in Elesa’s arm the moment the door opens, arms still crossed over her chest. There’s a round of applause from the photographers in the room, and even a few wolf whistles. 

Hop can feel her legs start to shake, but she wills herself not to cry. It would ruin her makeup.

“Get out.” A thundering voice breaks through the ruckus. “All of you, get the hell out of my house.”

There are sounds of confusion all around them but Elesa only sighs dramatically. “Oh no, I guess we have to leave! I’ll have to leave all of these clothes and beauty supplies behind, I hope someone can find a good use for them!... but we’ll come back tomorrow for the equipment we actually need those.”

“LEAVE.” Leon shouts and Hop’s pulled away from Elesa’s grasp, back into the familiar warmth of her brother's chest. She holds on for dear life as the sounds around her fade to nothing.

“I got makeup all over your shirt.” Hop finally breaks the silence, sniffling just a little. “Sorr-“

“This is all my fault.” Leon sighs. “I’m sorry Hop, I just- I was being selfish.”

“Cause you wanted to see me dressed up all pretty for you?” Hop pulls back her head, locking eyes with Leon.

“...Yes.” Leon’s eyes are full of guilt and shame but he doesn’t look away. “But only for me. As soon as those other men looked at you, wearing  _ that-“  _ he spat the word out as if it were poison.

“Elesa said you liked it.” Hop said timidly.

Leon makes a noise of discomfort. “It- it doesn’t matter what I like, what matters is  _ you  _ and you were clearly uncomfortable-“

“But you saved me.” Hop says lovingly. “Like you always do.” 

She reaches up on her tiptoes again but Leon pulls his head away. “Hop, I shouldn’t-“

“Lee.” Her own voice sounds foreign to her ears, whiny and demanding. “I want you to kiss me.”

And because she wants it, Leon gives it to her. 

The slight brush of their lips isn’t enough so Hop steps in closer, pushing their bodies together until there’s no space between them at all. And that’s when she feels it, the bulge right up against her stomach.

Hops mouth drops open in a silent ‘ _ oh _ ’ and Leon stiffens before forcefully pushing her off of him. They lock eyes, Leon's eyes are clouded with shame but that doesn’t stop him from trailing his gaze down her body one more time. Leon's gaze on her body is intense and under his eyes Hop feels a new type of anxiety drumming through her veins. She wanted something, she was waiting for something- 

Leon cleared his throat. “I- I have to go. Sorry Hop. I mean it.” And he stalked out the door, leaving Hop half nude with enough clothes to fill five new wardrobes.

Hop didn’t know what to do then, so she walked upstairs as if in a dream. Leon had been hard. Leon had been hard because of  _ her. _ Hop had always known on some level that Leon loved her more than brothers usually loved their siblings, but she never thought it went so deep as to be sexual. But Leon had picked out this outfit thinking of her, and then when seeing her in it had gotten so possessive he ordered the room clear of all the people he had hired, and he had been hard for her.

The fabric fell around her in a formless lump on the ground as Hop climbed back on top of her bed, Wooloo clamoring at her feet. She felt too hot to be wearing clothes all of a sudden, lying naked over her covers. 

When she closed her eyes she saw Leon’s eyes on her, being held closely to his chest as they kissed. Hop groaned into her pillow, completely overcome with an aching need. 

_ Focus Hop. _ She blew some hair out of her eyes.  _ Work it out _ . 

The aching sensation seemed to be centered between her legs and Hop nervously parts them, nervously trailing her fingers down her skin. She wishes Leon were here to tell her what to do, so what else should she do but call him up?

“Hop, I’m sorry I have to leave for a few days-“ 

“ _ Lee _ !” She cries into the phone, fingers gliding over the slit between her legs. “I feel really weird…”

“Weird how?” Leon’s voice takes on a sharp edge. “Did you drink anything they gave you? Eat anything?”

“N-no.” Hop gasps as she presses in, her outer lips parting around her dry fingers. Not dry for long though, the digits were soon soaked in her own slick as she sought out the source of her pain. “I don’t know what’s happening to me!”

Hop can hear the fear in Leon's voice, breath quickening as he searches around for a place to talk to her in private. “I’ll be there soon baby girl, don’t worry.”

Hop cries out then, fingers finally circling her small clit. “S-say that again, please Lee.”

Leon's voice is still panicky but he tries his best to keep his tone calm and even. “Everything’s gonna be alright baby girl, big brothers going to take care of it.”

Back at home Hop bucked her hips up against her fingers. It felt  _ good _ and Leon’s words made it even better but it still wasn’t enough. “Lee it  _ hurts-“ _

“Tell me where it hurts princess, I’m in Wedgehurst, I’m almost there.”

“It hurts between my legs Lee.” Hop whined. “It feels good and I can’t stop touching it!”

Leon’s end of the phone goes deathly silent, but Hop can hear a clattering and banging that sounded like…. a bathroom stall?  _ “What.”  _ Leon demands over the phone and Hop gives a small moan. 

“Between my legs, you know my… my pussy.” Hop whispers, face going hot at the dirty word. “After you left I went upstairs and I felt all hot and the only way to make it go away was to touch it but now I can’t stop and it’s only getting  _ worse! _ ” Leon’s breathing heavily into the phone, which is rude but right now Hop doesn’t care. “I-I think I’m dying Lee! But I can’t stop, my-my pussy feels so  _ good _ !”

If Hop listened closely she could have heard Leon's last string of sanity snap. “You’re touching yourself. Right now.” He says low over the phone. “You have your little fingers buried in your cute pink pussy.”

Hop stops her frantic rubbing for a second. “.... they go inside?” She asks timidly.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Leon swears from his end and Hop overhears a zipper being pulled down. “Yeah baby girl, just a little lower down and you’ll find your sweet cunt.”

_ Cunt. _ That was another dirty word. It made Hop shiver, more of that almost painful sensation rolling through her body. Her nervous fingers prod a bit lower until they sink into her body and How moans low over the phone. “Okay Lee.” She breathes out. “My fingers are deep in my cunt Lee, what do I do next?”

Leon swears again and Hop hears a strange sound on his end, like someone rubbing something hard and fast. She’s about to ask what it is when Leon speaks up. “How about your tit- breasts baby girl. Are they hurting at all?”

“Y-yeah a little…” Hop uses her free hand to grab one of her small breasts, massaging it in her hand. “And you can say tits Lee, it’s fine. I hear you and Raihan talk about worse all the time.” 

Leon laughs, sounding almost maniacal. “Your tits. My baby sister's sweet tits. Can you pinch your cute little nipples for me? It’ll feel good, make your pussy nice and wet while you finger yourself.”

“ _ Lee _ .” Hop’s voice sounds needy even to her but she obliges, withdrawing her fingers from her cunt to pinch her tits. “Oh!” Her body jolts with the unexpected pleasure. “Oh Lee!”

“It feels good right? A little painful, but it got your cunt soaking right?” Hop’s to lost on her pleasure to respond, and Leon doesn’t take too kindly to that. “ _ Right? _ ”

“Yes!” Hop cries out, surprised at Leon’s dark tone. “My- my pussy’s really wet Lee… I want… I  _ need… _ ”

“Hop baby. Listen real close here baby girl.” Leon’s voice is Hop’s entire world. “Your cunt belongs to me sweet girl, because I’m your big brother. No one else is allowed to touch you, even  _ look  _ at you.”

“Only big brother.” Hop exhales in agreement. 

“You can play with your cute little pussy too, as long as you think about your big brother, like you were doing earlier. But right now follow my instructions and we’ll make the pain stop okay?”

“I dunno Lee.” Hop presses her thighs together, still circling her nipples with wet fingers. “I- I kinda like it. It feels almost as good as when I touch myself.” She admits over the phone.

Leon’s breathing deepens. “Follow my instructions Hop. That’s a rule- remember who’s toy you're playing with there.”

Hop giggles. “How’s it your toy when you’ve never even played with it?” 

“Fuck, Hop.” Leon moans. “Stick two fingers in your mouth and suck on them, okay?”

Hop narrows her brow in confusion. “But I’m already wet?”

Leon sighs in agitation. “Do it for me baby girl, pretend your big brothers there to help you out.” 

“Ohhhhh.” Hop follows his directions, sticking two of her fingers in her small mouth. 

“Get them nice and wet baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Leon’s voice sounds strained at this point, forcing the words out.

Hop thrusts her fingers slowly, imagining they were actually her brothers. She makes sure to wrap her tongue around each one like a kiss, spit spilling out the corners of her mouth.

“Alright baby girl, that’s enough. Now spread your legs and push them deep inside your cunt.” 

“O-oh Lee!” Hop cries out as she impales herself on her fingers, her entire body going stiff. 

“Now move your fingers out and in, out and in. However fast or slow you want.” 

Hop’s already a writhing mess so she takes a fast pace immediately, her body bouncing with the movements. “Lee- oh Lee, my Lee-“

“Fuck Hop, your cunt’s so fucking  _ tight _ .” Leon hisses in her ear and Hop throws her head back in pleasure. “Gonna fucking wreck your perfect pussy baby.”

“Yes! F-fuck me Lee! M-make me your wife!” Hop says deliriously, lost in chasing her own orgasm. “Y-your cock feels so good! It’s making me crazy!”

“Cum on my cock baby girl.” Leon's voice is almost hysterical, his breathing fast and frantic. “I’m about to cum inside you, gonna claim you as mine and no one will ever take you away from me-“

“ _ Leon!”  _ Hop screams as she cums, her vision going white. “Haah, hah, haah…” When she comes back to her own body she nudges her phone with her shoulder to see Leon had hung up on her. 

She sniffs the air, unbothered. No matter. Hop rubs her sticky fingers on her sheets, reaching down below the mattress for a bottle of water. Masturbating alway made her thirsty, she tended to lose a lot of fluids.

She didn’t see any reason to let Leon know she's been humping his pillow since sixth year, and if her brother wanted to think he had talked her through her first orgasm she was going to let him. 

So what was the point of her little charade? Leon now knew his feelings were returned, even the no-good ones he tried to ignore. It was up to him to decide what to do next, Hop had done her part already.

Hop picked her phone back up, firing off a text to Gloria asking if they wanted a girls day trying on all her new clothes. 

_ Sorry, Vics got me all tied up xxx _

_ That better be a metaphor. _

_ It’s not :p xxx _

Ugh, gross.

—

Meanwhile, Leon is out at a bar with Raihan.

“Wow dude.” Raihan remarks, sipping his beer while Leon downs his third. “Something on your mind?”

“Raihan.” Leon says to the table. “I think we should have a code word. Something that means ‘I’m beyond all help and you should kill me immediately’.

“Sounds dope.” Raihan puts his glass down on the table. “What’re you thinking?”

Leon stares deep into his glass like it holds the answer to all of his problems. “I want to fuck my little sister.”

“Hmm.” Raihan chews over it for a bit. “Kinda fucked codeword bro.”

Leon’s head thunks onto the table and he moans in pain, both physical and mental. “I want to fuck my little sister.”

“I got it man. Codeword archived.”

“I want to fuck my little sister.”

“Dude you keep on saying that and people are going to look at us weird.”

“I want to fuck my little sister.”

“Okay I’m taking you home. Total mood killer.”

—

Hop’s weekly present comes as scheduled, but Leon’s ignoring her texts. But he can’t ignore the picture Hop sends him, cuddling her newest Teddiursa bear in a flimsy nightgown. 

_ love him sm!!!!! thanks lee, he’ll help me through the nights 💖 _

That was as close to ‘I am going to vigorously hump this bear while thinking of you’ she was willing to get. And yes you could see her nipples through her nightie, that’s the POINT. 

So Leon’s not talking to her and she’s dead to her mother, and that leaves Hop a very lonely girl. And there’s only one gift a lonely girl needs.

She bids her time, continuing to send text after text to Leon, always either ignored or brushed off with an  _ ‘sorry, I’m really busy right now _ .’ Liar. Hop doesn’t relent, sometimes sending two or three pictures a day complaining about how lonely she was. 

Leon sends her another Pokémon, a freshly hatched Applin. Hop just sighs, wishing Leon would use his words.

_ She’s cute.  _ She texts him, attached to a picture of Applin and Wooloo cuddling in their nest of clothing Hop never wore.  _ But I want you home Lee. _

No response. Hop sighs. 

_ Can you get me a new Switch? I want two pokémon crossing islands. _

Just like clockwork, a gift wrapped Nintendo Switch appears on her doorstep the next week, sometime late after dinner. 

Her mother glares daggers at her. “You’re ruining us.” She spits. “Making your brother waste his good, honest money on a shameless slut like you.”

Hop stops in her tracks, rolling her eyes. Once upon a time those words would have her running to her room crying or begging for forgiveness, but Leon’s love and support emboldened her and gave her confidence even if he was miles away.

“He’s the  _ champion _ , Mother. No one tells the champion what to do. Unlike  _ me,  _ who you have no problem making demands of. I cook, I clean, and yes, Leon sends me presents because he loves me. Maybe even more than he loves  _ you.”  _ She smiles cruelly, years of pent up anger finally coming out. “I know you hate me Mother, and I know why. Your precious golden boy will always choose me, because I'm his baby girl. I’m the princess and you're the wicked witch. Now, are you going to keep on being such a bitch to me or do I have to tell Leon?”

Her mother’s eyes go wide in anger and surprise, and then Hop sees just pure unfiltered rage. “You fucking little bitch-“

Hop dashes to her room, locking the door behind her. Fuck, she hadn’t expected her crazy mom to actually be crazy! She braces the door with her back while her mother yanked on the handle, promising Hop horrible things when the door finally came down.

With her free hand Hop dialed Leon’s number. He was her hero, he had to come and help her now, right! Her king would always come and save her, right?

_ You’ve reached Leon, Champion of Galar! Sorry I couldn’t catch you, leave a message after the roar! _

Not now not now not  _ now _ .

“Lee please pick up the phone.” Hop says shakily over the phone. “I need your help I need you to come over- Mum’s going crazy I think- I think she’s going to hurt me-“

“Open this door right now!” Her mother’s shrill cry interrupted her. “You little bitch, I’m going to beat you bloody! See how much Leon loves you after that!”

Hop dropped the phone out of shock, sinking down to the ground with her back against the door to reach for it. She was shaking so hard it took three tries to dial Leon’s number again.

_ You’ve reached Leon- _

Hop was crying, barely understandable between her wrenching sobs. “ _ Please Lee l need you!  _ I’m scared Lee, I’m so scared!”

Her mother was still screaming and hammering on the door, threatening her with threats of beatings, disownment, and  _ worse.  _ Hop hyperventilated over the line as her mother threatened her, still holding onto her silent phone.

“I’m going to drag you down to Wedgehurst you ungrateful bitch, and I’ll let the men in the streets teach you a lesson in respect! Leon won’t even look at you after you’ve been wrecked and ruined, you little whore!” 

There’s a bang and Hops mother is shocked into silence for a split second. “You- get out of my house you little brats!”

“Get away from the door you crazy bitch!” Hop sighs in relief. There’s Gloria, and Victor must be with her. They had to have overheard the yelling and came to save her.

“Go back home, children.” Hop’s mother says through gritted teeth. “I’m talking to my daughter-“

“Wooloo use Tackle!” Arceus bless Victor. Not the best with words, but his actions speak volumes. There’s a thump that Hop assumes is Wooloo tackling her mum, and then a second, larger thump that she assumes is Gloria tackling her mum.

“Hop? Hop, are you in there?” Victor calls out to her through the door. “Gloria’s got your Mum on the floor, come on we’ll get you to a center.”

Hop opens the door a sliver and peers out and it’s Victor's brown eyes she sees so she slowly steps out, holding her arms around her chest. Gloria’s got her mom in a chokehold and the wee lass looks about ready to snap her neck. 

“Gloria?” Hop says. “It’s okay, you can stop.” 

Gloria obliges, letting the older woman go and stalking back towards her brother and friend to protect them.

“How dare you.” Hop’s mother says, voice dropping with venom. “Getting your bastard friends to attack me in my own home-“ 

“Oh, shut up.” Gloria takes a step towards her and she falls back to the floor. “Yer just a bitter old cunt, washed up and obsessed with yer son that doesn’t give a damn about you.” Gloria steps back, a wicked smirk on her face. “In fact, Leon only cares about one cunt here and it’s the one between Hop’s legs.”

“Gloria!” Hop squeaks out, but she can’t bring herself to deny it.

Hop’s mother opened her mouth, certainly to say something vicious, but the twins pulled Hop down the stairs before she could get the words out, Wooloo jumping around her feet. 

“Wait!” Hop stops at the threshold. “My- my Applin!“

The twins share a look and Gloria nods her head, pounding her fist into her palm before heading back in. 

“Hop.” Victor takes her hand, leading her away from the house and down Route One. With Wooloo to protect them from wild Pokémon they were good to travel down the grassy path. “Why didn’t you call us earlier?”

“I was-“ Hop looked down at her hands, her phone still clutched tight between her fingers. Leon’s contact information stared back at her. “I was trying to call Lee...”

Victor takes the phone from her trembling hands, holding her close. “Let’s get you to the center, okay?” He says gently. “We’ll try to call Leon there.”

Hop only nods, curling into Victor's warmth. It’s not enough. 

—

Leon’s life these past weeks has been hell. Every waking moment he was plagued with his memories, and at night they turned into fantasies. 

_ Hop’s cute moans as she touched herself, exploring her body under Leon’s instruction... _ Fuck, Leon had thought he was dying, or at the least going insane when Hop told him the source of her pain was her soaking cunt.

_ Fuck. _ Leon shambled around his house like a zombie.  _ Hop’s pussy. Hop’s perfect pink pussy. _ Stretched around her tiny fingers but it’s not enough she needs  _ more- _

He was deplorable, less than human. He should apologize, or turn himself in but he doesn’t because he’s a sick freak and the idea of never seeing his girl again gets him feeling like a caged animal, trapped in his own skin.

Leon wonders if she’s touched herself since, if she thinks about him when she does like he told her to. 

The worst part is having to hold himself back, back from flying down there and begging forgiveness because he knows he’ll give in the second he sees her face. Holding back from replying to her texts because he doesn’t know what to say, overcome with shame and guilt every time he saves a picture to jerk off to later. Holding back from answering her calls because if she asks anything of him in that sweet voice of hers Leon will give in, he can’t help himself.

But he can listen to her voicemails. They’re usually short, and Hop’s annoyance when he doesn’t pick up grows as the weeks go on but he doesn’t give in, because this is the closest he gets to hearing her voice now.

Hopefully in time he’ll be able to separate them fully, their only contact Leon’s weekly gifts. Leon considered stopping sending presents briefly- but just imagining the look on Hop’s face when her expected present never showed up wracked him with such guilt he almost threw up from it.

Hop’s been the center of Leon’s life since she was born. Leon never had a chance. 

He’s not even doing anything when the call comes through, slathering some bread with peanut butter in a poor excuse for dinner. His heart jumps at the screen, his beloved  _ hoppip  _ with five heart emojis.

He turns away, cramming his shitty sandwich in his mouth. She’s still calling, still texting even after nearly a month of nothing on his end.

Sure, he’s still sending her gifts and on one occasion (a weak moment on his part) an Applin, but she seemed unaffected by his silence. She seemed to at least. Leon knew that his sweet baby sister had to be torn up inside, not knowing why Leon was acting the way he was, wondering what she did wrong. But it was all Leon’s fault, because of course Hop could never do anything wrong. 

Another call. Leon groans into his hands before heading off to take a shower. Cold water, of course. He doesn’t need to jerk off in the shower like a rowdy teenager, not when he has a full album of his preteen sisters risqué selfies.

Hop  _ had _ to know what she was doing with those right? Positioning her body just right, showing off the curve of her breast or a glimpse of naked thigh. Probably all innocent, but like all things Leon’s sick brain perverted anything Hop did. 

Leon stared down at his feet while the water ran over him. When he deemed himself clean, at least physically, he stepped out without bothering to wrap a towel around his waist- it was his apartment after all, who cares?- stepping into a worn out pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt while brushing his teeth. 

Leon settles down onto his couch, sighing in relaxation. Instead of reading a book or smoking a cigarette like one typical would to unwind, Leon opened his voicemails and let them play, eager to hear about Hop’s day setting up her Pokémon Crossing island or whatever.

_ “Lee please pick up the phone.”  _ Harsh breathing. “ _ I need your help I need you to come over- Mum’s going crazy I think- I think she’s going to hurt me-“ _

_ “Open this door right now!” _ Banging, Hop’s small noises of fear.  _ “You little bitch, I’m going to beat you bloody! See how much Leon loves you after that!” _

There’s a thud and that’s it, the voicemail ends.

Leon’s blood runs cold. Every nerve in his body comes alive, tingling with energy as he moves to his feet, playing the next one almost unconsciously.

_ “Please Lee l need you! I’m scared Lee, I’m so scared!”  _ Leon’s hand clutched his Rotom phone, the Pokemon inside of it sparking nervously. Leon stared dead eyed at a wall, head empty while his body buzzed with nervous energy.

  
  


_ “I’m going to drag you down to Wedgehurst you ungrateful bitch, and I’ll let the men in the streets teach you a lesson in respect! Leon won’t even look at you after you’ve been wrecked and ruined, you little whore!”  _

The phone crumples in Leon’s grip, the Rotom inside jumping out just beforehand. Shards of metal and glass cut into his palm but Leon’s numb to it, focused only on the hateful words coming from his mother's mouth. He realizes his mistake a split second later, that he’s ruined his only way of communicating with Hop.

Hop had called him, asked him to  _ save  _ her. And Leon had ignored it.

Not again,  _ never  _ again- Leon ran out towards the balcony, no time to take the stairs. He throws Charizard's ball out into midair, the flying type roaring in support sensing his trainers tumultuous emotions. 

“Hop.  _ Now _ .” He never goes home, not really. He always goes to Hop. 

Charizard seems to nod and Leon jumps out onto his back, ignoring the excitement of tenants around them popping out of their windows to catch a glimpse of another of their champions wacky antics. Charizard flew faster then he had ever before,putting more effort in than he usually did in battles even. But it still wasn’t enough. Hop was in  _ danger _ and it was all his fault because he was scared to talk to his own little sister. 

_ But she’s so much more. _ Leon’s own thoughts chastised him and Leon shook his head frantically, wishing the tears in his eyes were just from the wind.

Charizard lands in front of Leon;s childhood home, but Leon jumps off well before that. “Hop!” He calls out wildly. “ _ Hop _ !”

“Leon?” It’s not Hop, and Leon’s so hysteric he almost doesn't recognize his own mother. “Oh, Leon!” She runs out of the home and grabs Leon in a hug, and Leon’s brain is too caught up in  _ find Hop save Hop love Hop  _ to immediately throw her off. 

“Where’s Hop?” Leon asks and their mother stops still. 

“Oh that horrid little girl!” She moans dramatically, stepping away from Leon to fully own the act. “She and those bastard twins across the road invaded the house! They wrecked the place and held me down while they stole everything! I always knew she was a bad egg dear, the little slut just had you under her spell for so long-”

Leon grabs his mother's wrists harshly, causing her to yelp out in surprise and pain. “Where. The. Fuck. Is. Hop.”

His mother is too scared to lie, having never seen her precious son this upset before. “At the Wedgehurst center-”

Leon drops her wrists and takes off, vaulting himself over the old stone gate. 

“Leon!” His mother calls out shrilly. “Don’t be unreasonable, we both know the truth! She’ll never be as good as you are-”   
  


“Yeah, she’ll always be  _ better! _ ” Leon spits back at her. “I’m going to get Hop. I’m going to make sure she's safe and happy and  _ then _ I’ll be back to talk to you.”

“If I never see the bitch again it’ll be too soon.” His mother yells back and Leon sets his jaw. 

It was surprisingly easy, having to choose between his two remaining family members. Leon loved his mother sure, but he lived for Hop. Leon woke up in the morning thinking about her smile and went to sleep imagining the eyelashes fluttering on her cheek. When he was younger he would stare at Hop for hours on end, trying to memorize everything about her. She had grown up so fast, it was like everyday there was a new shade of gold in her eyes or a new freckle Leon wanted to kiss.

Leon sprints down the short road of Route One, but it never felt longer. 

“HOP!” Leon bursts through the doors of the Wedgehusrt Pokemon center, drawing the attention of everyone inside. He must look a sight, the Champion of the region nearly breaking down the doors of a center all the way on the other side of the map, all in his pajamas. Frantically looking from head to head, face to face for his missing piece, his better half-

He could cry in relief when Hop’s bobbed head comes rushing at him, wrapping her thin arms around his broad torso. “Lee!” She sobs into his chest. “You came!”

“Of course I did.” Leon holds her close, one hand petting her hair. “I got you baby girl.”

Leon sees Hops' two friends come up running n\behind her, the boy pulling the girl back before they reach them. The twins matching expressions are unreadable and Leon feels the full weight of their blank stares.

“Thank you.” He says. “For protecting her.”

“Ain’t that supposed to be your job?” The girl snarks at him and her brother quickly pulls her back, but not all the way.

“Hop.” He says levelly. Leon decides he doesn't like him very much. “Are you going to be okay?”

Hops small hands clutch onto Leon’s shirt as she looks up at him with liquid honey eyes. “Lee… I’m scared to go home…”

Leon’s hands are all over her, trying to memorize every curve of her body under the guise of comforting. It’s been so long since he’s seen her, touched her, heard her voice…

“You’ll never have to go back there ever again, I promise baby girl.” Leon presses his lips to her hair, aware of the matching set of judging stares on him. ‘You can come and live with me up in Wyndon until we get things sorted out, okay?”

By that he meant ‘figuring out what the hell to do with their crazy mum’ but he figured Hop wouldn't want to be reminded of that so soon.

“That sounds nice.” Hop breathes out and Leon wastes no time, picking her up bridal style and carrying her outside. Hop sighs in content, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as Charizard gives a low growl that might be a purr in greeting. “I knew you’d come.” She says dreamily. “You always save me.”

Leon’s heart clenches in his chest. “That’s right.” He forces out. “Always.” Hop curls into his body like she’s meant to be there and just looking at her safe in his arms soothes Leon’s anxiety. 

“Leon?” Hop asks as they climb onto Charizard's scaly back. “Will you kiss me?”

Leon bites the inside of his cheek hard, forcing himself to look away. At anywhere but his sister's soft gold eyes staring innocently up at him. “Not here.” He says between gritted teeth, because he’s never been able to fully deny her. 

She huffs a cute breath of annoyance but wraps her arms around Leon’s neck as Charizard flies off into the night sky. Leon holds her close, making sure the ride doesn’t rattle or shake her delicate frame at all, one hand on her back and one on Charizard's neck. 

His balcony door is still open but luckily he hasn’t been robbed, nor like anyone would dare challenge the Champion anyway. Leon would be sure to take their heads. Figuratively of course.

Although if Hop asked for them, he might be swayed a bit.

Hop was the perfect angel curled in his arms and Leon almost couldn’t bear to let her go, setting her feet on the ground with a graceful flourish.

“My hero.” Hop bat her eyes at him and Leon felt another stab of guilt. “My knight in shining armor.”

“Hop.” Leon chokes out. “I’m so sorry.” For not being there, for his twisted feelings, for being an awful, terrible, horrid excuse for a brother.

Hop shakes her head, Cupid’s bow lips pouting. “No no, kiss me Lee. You promised.”

Leon took a deep breath. “No Hop, I can’t.” He pleaded. “You have to understand-“

“You  _ promised _ .” Hop stamps her foot in annoyance. “You promised me Lee!” 

A weary sigh escapes Leon’s body. He  _ did  _ promise. He leans in quickly, giving her a simple peck on the lips so fast she would have missed it if she blinked. “There.” He pulls away but Hop’s grip on his sleeves stops him.

“No, no,  _ no _ !” Her eyes stop Leon in his tracks, burning gold in determination. “I want you to kiss me like an adult!”

“Hop,  _ no _ .” He moans in despair. “I  _ can’t _ , you’re my little sister, it’s wrong-“

“I don’t care!” Even Hop’s anger was cute, stomping like an angry doll. “I’m not a kid anymore Lee! I know what I want, and I know what  _ you _ want too!”

It feels like Leon's carefully built world is crashing around him and he falls to his knees, utterly defeated by his kid sister. “ _ Please Hop. _ ” He begs. “Anything else, I can’t-“ He shakes his head raggedly. “I can’t do that, I'm sorry.”

Hop’s voice is carefully controlled. “Anything?” Leon can only nod his head.

He’s staring at the ground between Hop’s feet, between her cute sandals and so lost in rolling waves of self loathing he doesn’t notice the small hitch in Hop’s breathing, or the way she pulls the hem of her dress up over her hips. “Then… can you kiss me here instead?”

Leon looks up, expecting his innocent sister to be pointing to her cheek or neck only to be face to face with her pink panties, decorated with a little silk bow.

He falls over onto his back, stuck between crawling away and burying his face between Hop’s soft thighs. “Hop what are you  _ doing _ .” He moans in despair, eyes darting between the cloth covering Hop’s cunt and her flushed face. “”Please stop-“

“I know you want to fuck me Lee and I want it to!” Hop’s voice rises in anger. “You always give me what I want, right? I want my big brother's cock, I want my big brother’s children, I want to be my big brother’s wife, I want it I want it  _ I want it! _ ”

Fuck, his neighbors were going to hear. Hop was almost shouting, straining her little lungs to the best of their ability. Well, there’s only one thing he can do to keep her quiet, right? Leon jumps to his feet, grabbing Hop’s cheek with one hand while he presses their lips together- but for the first time he allows it to deepen, letting his tongue in Hop’s small mouth when she gasps. 

And  _ oh  _ it’s just as small as the rest of her. Hop doesn’t know what to do with her hands or tongue but Leon doesn’t care, utterly lost in fucking Hop’s small mouth with his tongue. She would barely be able to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, certainly not able to take the whole thing down her throat. Leon feels himself growing hard against her stomach and Hop obviously does too, moaning in delight against Leon's mouth.

It’s the last straw and Leon feels the force of a wrecking ball breaking through years of a carefully formed brotherly facade. Hop was  _ his,  _ his sister, his princess, his baby girl- and now it was time to make her his woman. When he pulls away from Hop long strings of spit fall from her mouth and drip down her chin but she still looks at Leon n with nothing but unconditional love.

“Hop.” Leon says lowly, dangerously. “You promise me this is what you really want?”

Hop shakes her head, never breaking eye contact. “No.” She says breathily. “I  _ need _ it Lee.”

The noise Leon makes can only be described as a growl, picking Hop off her feet and carrying her away to his bed. His room was manly, all dark colors and sharp corners but a delicate little thing like Hop fit in perfectly against his black sheets. He pulled her onto his lap before taking her mouth again, Hop sucking sweetly at his tongue.

Leon unwrapped Hop like a candy, eyes devouring every inch of skin as he pulled her summer dress over her head. Hop didn’t wear a bra, didn’t need to, and Leon wasted no time before attacking her breasts, sucking harshly at one dark nipple while grasping at the other. Hop’s whole breast fit in the palm of his hand but Leon wasn’t deterred at all. They were Hop’s, so they were perfect. 

“Oh-oh Lee…” Hop’s breathing gradually increased, rubbing her thighs together under Leon’s attention. “My Lee…” Leon bites down gently and when Hop shakes under him while letting out a high moan he takes that as approval, worrying the small nipple between his teeth while pinching the one in his other hand. “Lee-  _ Leon _ !”

He pulls off with a pop, admiring his handiwork. Hop’s tit is swollen, his bite marks adorning her brown areola and her abused nipple erect and begging for more attention. He licks his lips before ducking down again for the second one, giving it the same treatment as before. Hop moans and gasps and writhes under him, and when Leon has a moment of clarity between sucking and biting at her soft flesh he notices her hand between her legs, rubbing at herself through her panties. 

Leon’s not going to stand for that. He grabs Hop’s small wrist, easily entrapped by his large hand. “Now Hop.” He says in a deep voice, staring at her with something dangerous in his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to play with my toys?”

Hop nods, but she doesn’t stop rocking her hips against their joined hands. “Leeeee, touch meeee…”

“I am, princess.” He smirks, pinching one of Hop’s poor nipples. She jerks under him, arching her back into his touch. 

“I want you to touch me here…” She moves her hand back to her pussy, taking Leon’s with it. 

“Needy.” Leon chides her playfully, kissing the side of her head. “But I want to too.”

He sets Hop on her back carefully, admiring the view of her in his bed. Perfect, lovely and debauched and finally all his- like a dream come true. Leon kisses a line down from her lips to her hips, sliding Hop’s panties off and down her legs as he goes. 

When he looks up it’s like seeing God. Wisps of lavender hair adorn her outer labia and Leon spreads her lips with his fingers, exposing her vibrant pink pussy. Hop’s swollen clit throbs in time with Leon’s own heartbeat and there’s so much slick coming from her young cunt that a small puddle forms almost immediately.

Leon would be a fool not to dive in headfirst, and he’s not a fool he’s the fucking King of Galar.

He sucks Hop’s clit into his mouth first, teasing it with his tongue and teeth like a juicy berry. Hop screams in pleasure and Leon doesn’t give a damn if his neighbors hear, let the whole region know that Hop belongs to him, in both mind and body. He was going to leave his mark everywhere he could, and no one would dare take away his princess or Leon would have the wrath of a King rain down upon them.

He’s embarrassingly messy in his affections, alternating between slurping at Hop’s clit and licking lower to taste at her core. Her walls were so tight around his tongue, Leon couldn’t even imagine how they’d feel around his cock. He was humping his own bed in excitement, unable to hold back with Hop’s taste in his tongue and her cute noises of pleasure in his ears.

When Leon scraped his teeth against Hop’s clit on accident and Hop arched into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his head, Leons mind started turning. It seemed Hop liked a bit of pain, and Leon’s mind exploded with the delicious possibilities. He was well aware he had created a little brat out of Hop, but if he could turn her over and smack her ass red whenever she got out of hand it would make his life a whole lot easier. 

“Lee.” Hops voice warbles above him. “I think- I’m going to cum Lee.”

Leon doubles in his efforts, rubbing the point of his nose against Hop’s aching clit as he licked deep into her cunt, begging her to cum on his tongue. His hands squeezed her ass, lifting her up for a better angle.

“Lee!” Small hands were fisted in his hair, pulling Leon in closer. “Leon I-  _ Iloveyousomuch _ !”

Her entire body convulses around Leon’s tongue in her orgasm, shaking as she sobbed in pleasure. It was too much, too strong for her small frame and when Leon pulled away he felt maybe for a second that he had gone too hard on the poor girl. 

Then she sighs in pleasure, eyes slowly opening to show her lovely delight and Leon feels his worries dissipate

“Let me see it.” She whispers into the quiet room. “I want to see my big brother's cock.”

Leon obligingly pulled the waistband of his threadbare pajamas down, already a mess of precum and sweat from his erratic trying to pleasure himself. Hop propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Leon’s erection in wonder. “It’s big.” She says, her nerves betraying her in her thin voice.

Leon swallows down nervous pride. “We’ll go slow.” He promises. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” Hop nods her head decisively. “...what do you want me to do?”

“Just lie back.” Leon pumps his cock in his hand. To be honest he could just jerk off to the sight before him, but why would he when he was free to indulge? “Let big brother do the work.”

He lines himself up with Hop’s slit, thrusting between the glistening lips of her cunt. He’s so close already, and the whispers of oversensitive pleasure Hop gives every time the head of his cock catches her clit only push him farther along. 

“You’re so beautiful Hop.” Leon admits in the sanctuary of his room. “So good, so perfect.”

“I’m yours Lee.” Hop gasps. “Always have been.”

Leon kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. “I need you.”

“I need you too.”

Leon cums after a few strokes, spilling over Hops tan belly. Hop looks pleased and Leon can only smile at her dumbly as she drags her fingers through his release, covering her fingers before inserting them into her cunt. 

That snaps Leon out of it. “Hop!” He pulls her hand away but it’s too late, his cum is dripping out of Hop’s hole. “What are you doing!?”

“I want big brother’s children.” She says dreamily, like there’s nothing wrong. “You’ll give them to me, right Lee?”

Leon finds his resolve even weaker than before, utterly transfixed by the sight of his seed inside his little sister's cunt. “Of course baby girl.” He says, holding her against him as she slowly drifts off to sleep. “Anything for my princess.”

—

A few months later, Leon wakes up to the sweet feeling of a mouth on his cock.

He was right in his guessing, Hop’s mouth was too small to take the girth of him but Hop was nothing if not persistent. She loved to kiss and suck along the sides, and paid special attention to the sensitive vein on the underside, as well as the ridge of his head. 

“What do you want?” Leon sighed dramatically. He had caught on to Hop’s new favorite game a long time ago. Hop pulled away before huffing in annoyance, shocked that her brother would make such an accusation.

“What, I can’t wake my brother up anymore? Why must you always suspect me of something?” She sniffed, turning her face away.

Leon only chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head. “So you  _ don’t  _ want something?”

Hop’s face slowly turned red. “Well…”

“That’s what I thought.” Leon smirked. “Come on now baby girl.” 

Hop huffed again, Leon should be tired of that by now but he thinks it’s adorable every time. Like an angry little Ponyta. She gets up on her knees, balancing herself on Leon’s chest while she lines herself up with Leon’s erect cock, sinking down slowly.

“There you go baby, you take me in so well.” Leon holds her hip to keep her steady, watching the bulge of his cock form in her stomach. “So good for me, my little wife.” 

When Hop bottoms out she gasps in pleasure, pride on her face. “There!”

“Good job baby girl.” Leon kisses the inside of her wrist. “Now what does my little wife want, hmm?”

Hop moved slowly, getting adjusted to Leon’s large size. “I want-“ She gasped. “I want to join the gym challenge.”

Leon blinked in surprise. “Oh? Why’s that baby girl?”

Hop closed her eyes in concentration, making little bouncing movements on Leon’s cock. “I’m gonna- I’m going to be the Champion.”

A slow smile spreads across Leon’s face. “Oh really? Dethroned by my own queen hm? You know I won’t be able to buy you pretty things anymore if I’m not the Champion, right?”

“I know.” Hop says. “I want to take care of  _ you _ . I can buy you-  _ oh fuck- _ pretty things.” She opens her eyes, golden and set in determination. “You can be my princess, Lee.”

“Oh my.” Leon flushes a dark red. “Well, if my queen commands it.”

“And she does.” Hop tilts her head back with a flourish. “...and Gloria and Victor to.”

“Alright.”

“And I want a summer vacation in Unova.”

“Fine.”

“Can you also book us that fancy hotel Ms. Elesa recommended? The one where they don’t ask questions?”

“ _ Okay _ Hop.”

“And can you-“

Leon flipped them over, Hop gasping as her back hit Leon’s soft mattress. “You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“No.” Hop shakes her head. “All I  _ need _ is you Lee.”

“What a coincidence.” Leon kisses her on the neck, drowning in her soft giggles. “I need you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, @hopsoncocks.


End file.
